homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091516 - Sisterly Bonding
02:09 GA: Rita knocks on Heftka's door. "Heftka? Sis? May I come in?" 02:10 CC: "Rita? Yeah. Sure." She sounds a little bit hoarse. 02:11 GA: Rita walks in, closing the door behind her. She looks... tired, but she's still keeping up her wide smile. "Are you alright?" 02:13 CC: "...No. I. You don't know, um. Mute.." She says his name with some force, "he was the one who killed my mom. The princess was supposed to." 02:14 GA: "Oh, dearie me. I'm so sorry, Heftka." She sits down on Heftka's bed. "I had no idea." 02:17 CC: "Yeah." She looks over at her. "I just... I didn't know who was going to be there. He's just. They're both there. God, and my father's just sitting there." 02:19 GA: Rita nods, staring ahead, her huge smile starkly contrasting the sadness now in her eyes. "It's alright. You know how it is, we all have to be civil. This is, after all, a tense, complicated political situation, not just a couple out-of-place guests." 02:20 GA: She sighs. "There's nothing that can be done." 02:21 CC: "Yeah." She leans forward. "I. What do you think would happen to me if I killed him? I wouldn't, but. Fuck. I just. Auuugh." She flops back on her bed. 02:22 CC: "It's not even technically his fault, is it? He was told to do it." 02:22 CC: "I don't know anything about him besides that." 02:23 GA: "He seemed to be a nice fellow. Perhaps a murderer, perhaps not. I think you should get to know him better before considering killing him in return." 02:24 GA: "And killing him would not solve anything." 02:26 CC: "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't actually do it, anyway. At least, I don't think... Let's stop talking about that. All of it. I don't want to think about it." She wipes her eyes, which are a bit wet. Generally she's not an angry cryer but this is a combination of a lot of things. 02:27 GA: Rita looks at her with a mix of sympathy and concern. "Here." She takes out a box of tissues, and offers it to Heftka. 02:28 CC: "Thank you." She takes it and gets her face back in order. Gahh. 02:29 GA: "You want a hug?" Rita gives her a small smile. 02:29 CC: "Yes please." Commence comfort 02:30 GA: Rita goes in for the hug. They're making this hapen. "There, there." She pats Heftka on the back. 02:31 GA: When she lets go, Rita wipes her own eyes. She totally cried all over your shoulder. 02:31 CC: "Thank you." Her voice is kind of muffled with Rita's shoulder. This is good. Also, she definitely did some shoulder crying, so it's mutual. Matching wet shoulders. 02:34 GA: "So. Yeah. I think you should definitely talk to Mute soon." Rita smiles. "Of course, you have to be friendly. The poor boy must be so scared, all the way on another planet!" 02:35 CC: "Yeah. Yeah, definitely. Mmm. I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Thank you. For coming over." That's gonna be really fucking awkward. But it can wait, feelings can wait, sleep is great because it is the superior form of procrastination. 02:36 GA: "Ah, you're welcome! Sleep well, sis, and good luck with the chat!" Rita goes to the door. "Light off?" 02:38 CC: "Yeah." She smiles wanly. "See you." 02:38 GA: Rita smiles back. "Night!" She flicks the lights off and walks out, closing the door behind her. Category:Rita Category:Heftka